Desert Rose
by EveDreamer
Summary: Loki banished to Earth trudges through the desert toward certain death until a Rose appears. Will he succumb to the hot desert sun or fall prey to an even more powerful killer.
1. Desert Rose

**Hello dear reader, I'm trying out my hand at writing and I think fanfiction is a great place to get the hang of it so here is one of the stories floating around in my head. Comments, thoughts and constructive criticisms are most appreciated.**

**This story takes place some years after the events in Breaking Dawn and The Avengers.  
**

The coyote turned its head sniffing the air he must have caught my scent. Strange, I was downwind no matter it was too late for him. I readied myself for the pounce when suddenly I knew what the coyote had smelled. Human.

A growl escaped my clenched teeth in a frenzy for blood. I willed myself to be still until my instinct to kill was overridden by my brain. The coyote having heard me ran off and I debated going after him but my curiosity won out. What was a human doing this deep in the desert? The old Rosalie Hale would have not given the stranger a second thought but after living with Carlisle for so long I could practically hear him in my head. "Go see if he needs help, Rose." Begrudgingly I followed the smell cursing Carlisle and his compassion the whole way I until I saw him.

So handsome it would have taken my breath away had I actually the need to breathe. More beautiful than any human I'd ever seen before. He was almost as pretty as me. The stranger was tall, pale skinned with long dark hair. This was no ordinary human his nails perfectly manicured and clothes custom. Thoroughly intrigued I approached him. "Are you lost?"

He jumped obviously startled. "What?"

I walked closer to him "I said are you lost?"

His eyes illuminated by the moonlight not quite blue and not quite green watched me suspiciously. He could sense I was danger. Every ounce of self preservation in his subconscious warned him. My presence meant death. He silently stared at me for some time and I concluded he was a mere dense human nothing more.

"I'm not quite sure." he finally answered looking down at his hands. I was losing patience with the stranger and ready to leave him to become buzzard chow but his accent was foreign to me. His voice was soft and warm, filled with arrogance but the dialect with which he spoke I could not place. Odd seeing as I have travelled all over the world. Who is this man?

"Rosalie Hale." I said extending my hand.

"Loki of Asgard." he kissed it and looking amused. The gesture unsettled me his demeanor reminding me of a nightmare from another life.

"Asgard? Where exactly is that?"

He laughed without humor. "No where you've heard of mortal." dismissing me he turned and examined his surroundings seemingly trying to figure out which way to go.

Mortal? "You'll fry out here when the sun comes up." I warned him. "You'd better find some shade and water."

He turned and glared at me. "I am the son of Odin."

Clearly he was mad probably brought on by the desert sun.

"Come on." I said to him and began to lead toward the smell of water. He paused weighing his options and I soon heard his footsteps behind me. We walked for sometime till I slowed to match his pace. The silence was deafening and I wracked my brain for topics finding none till I led him to a small pool of water. He stared at me blankly.

"Do you expect me to drink that?"

"It's clean" I assured.

"What am I to drink out of?" he demanded.

"Figure it out."

"Why aren't you drinking it?"

"I'm not thirsty." I lied.

"You're lying." he said smiling such a beautiful expression on his face I lost my train of thought.

"How?" I stammered a first in over 100 years. I shook my head "You should drink you're dehydrated." His thirst must have got the best of him because he finally crouched down and began to scoop water into his mouth never turning his back on me. When he was finished he stood up and we looked at each other. The sun would be up in a few hours and I needed to be rid of this man for more than a few reasons before then. "Come." I said leading him to an old cave I had passed. We walked wordlessly side by side until I reached the cave by then it was breaking dawn. "You'll stay here until nightfall." I ordered him. I'll come back for you then and get you to civilization.

"Where are you going?" he demanded his aqua eyes meeting mine.

"I'm going hunting." I answered. He took an expression of disbelief but seemed to accept my answer. "Don't leave the cave." I said to him as I left. As soon as I turned the corner I ran so he couldn't see the fast approaching sun glittering off my skin.

I managed a coyote and 2 rattlesnakes when I remembered humans need to eat too. I went back and grabbed the bloodless rattlesnake carcasses. I found a cool pond to place the snakes in so they would not turn rancid. I soaked my feet in the water and sat awhile.

Damn, Carlisle the last thing I need is a moody human to care for. Perhaps Edwards influence was to blame as well. I closed my eyes and smiled thinking of my family in Forks, WA, and thinking of the sadness that had brought me here. I hope Nessie and Esme are doing okay. I know that my absence would be the hardest on them. Finally the sun was beginning to set. I retrieved and cooked the snakes, took off my shirt balled it up and soaked it and made my way back to the stranger. He was visibly annoyed upon my arrival. I handed him my shirt and told him to suck the water out of it. "You are immodestly dressed." he huffed after he drank. "I thought I was old fashioned." I laughed handing him the snake bits.

He handed me my shirt back and ordered "Put this on."

I shook my head "It's wet." beginning to feel self conscience another first for me even though I was still wearing a tank top and bra underneath that. "We don't have time for games, I need to get rid of you and at your pace we'll need all night."

"Where will you take me, mortal?"

"My name is Rosalie."

"And I am Loki son of Odin, we have already made introductions."

I rolled my eyes "Come on."

He stopped and folded his arms. "Where are you taking me?"

"Do you want to stay in the desert?"

He looked sad for a moment. "No, I want to go home."

"Well, do you need bus fare or what?"

He huffed superiorly and rolled his eyes. And that did it. "You know I'm just trying to save your life. You could at least pretend to be grateful!" I yelled at him. "I don't need this; I don't have to help you."

"How dare you speak to me in that tone, if I..." His eyes began to water and he quickly turned his back on me to compose himself.

I sighed as my anger evaporated. "Okay," I said sitting on a rock in front of where he was standing. "Let's have it."

He looked down at me and I could see him battling with himself. He finally relented and came and sat next to me. His arms stretched over his long legs. He sighed turned his head and opened his mouth to speak. He then closed his mouth and placed his hand over his eyes. He was so obviously distraught that I couldn't help but want to comfort him. I placed my hand on his back and patted him. "There, there." I said uncertainly. He flinched at my touch but didn't shrug me off so I rubbed his back in a circle like Emmett used to do to calm me. "Now, listen, you won't survive 24 hours in this desert by yourself. So let it out so we can get moving." He looked up at me wiping his eyes defiantly. "I am quite capable. I managed by myself for two entire days."

"Yeah sure. Do you want to get home or not?"

"Desperately" he said. "But I'm afraid, Rosalie, there is no way I can get there."

My name sounded like poetry coming out of his mouth. 'Get a grip' I scolded myself. "So are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"I was banished." he finally said and looked into my eyes for a reaction. Finding none he continued. "I have nowhere to go nor any idea what to do. I don't know how Thor did it." He said looking to the sky.

"Why?"

He smiled a sad smile "I almost forgot you were there. I attempted to rule Misgard. I just wanted... it doesn't matter really, does it? I'm here now and I suppose I cannot provide for myself in such an inhospitable climate. You are right Rosalie; I have been impolite. You have been most helpful and I owe you my gratitude." He stood and extended his hand to help me up. I accepted and stood suddenly realizing how close my body was to his. As I looked into his eyes I could hear his heart pounding slightly faster and his breath drew shallow. I quickly stepped to the side. Maybe too quickly he looked at me quizzically.

"Shall we?" as we made off in the right direction. After some time walking I asked him. "So what will you do?"

"I am not sure. This land is foreign to me."

"Do you need money or anything?"

"I am a king; I would not accept currency from a maiden."

"Sure, your highness." I mocked. It seemed to placate him though so I let it slide. After hiking at a snail pace with little conversation all night I was happy to see civilization. "Well, Loki, here you are." I gestured toward the town.

He bowed and took my hand "You have shown me much kindness, Rosalie. When I rule this world I won't forget it. Thank you." with that he kissed my hand and strode away.


	2. Skyscraper

I had done my good deed for the millennium. I got him to safety. But I felt some strange nagging pull toward him that I couldn't quite explain. "Wait." I said without thinking and he spun around. "I'm tired after our trip would you be so kind to escort me to some lodging?" I asked figuring that would be the best way to handle his pride.

He smiled knowingly "Of course." and offered me his arm. I linked mine in it and tried to hurry him along before the sun could make it's appearance. Arm in arm we walked as fast as I could lead him until I found a suitable hotel and quickly checked in. Once inside the double bedroom he found the bathroom I shut the drapes as tightly as I could and waited for my turn in the shower. He came out in just a towel and I couldn't help but stare at his long lean but muscled frame. He blushed and dove into the bed nearest the window.

I called down to the front desk and asked them to launder our clothes and set them in a bag outside the door. After taking a shower I put the provided robe on and I laid down in the other bed. Laying in the bed was odd and uncomfortable and I found myself missing the early days with Emmett when we experimented with beds. The man was already asleep so I stood up knotted the robe around me and made my way into the bed with him. I lifted the blanket and crawled in next to him and he woke surprised. I took his long arm and wrapped it around myself and curled into his shoulder pressing my body against his. His body stiff as my own granite frame slowly relaxed and he cupped his hand gently around my elbow and fell back to sleep.

Some hours later there was a knock on the door. I untangled my body from his and answered it. It was the maid with our clean and freshly pressed clothes. I handed her a bill her finger tips brushed against mine. We both looked at each other shocked. "Thank you." I said quickly closing the door. When I whipped around Loki was sitting up looking at me.

"What was it?" he asked sleepily.

"Humans are supposed to be warm!" I growled.


	3. Monster

"What are you?" I demanded. He looked at me confused.

"Humans _are _supposed to be warm?" he repeated stupidly.

"Yes," I said stalking toward him. "Why is your skin so cold?"

"Why is your skin cold?" He looked at me with the most confounded expression.

"Don't play with me I'll tear you limb from limb." I snarled. Closing in on him I tried to match his scent to every creature I knew. Human mostly but also something I couldn't quite place.

He looked at me puzzled. "What are you?"

"I asked you first!" I said not caring how juvenile it sounded.

He put his open palms toward me in a surrendering motion. "I am a God, Loki of Asgard, a world different than yours. My biological parentage is part Frost Giant." he said the last words as if they were a curse. "It would explain while I appear to be human and have been stripped of my power that monster blood still runs through my veins."

I tried to make sense of what he had said but none of it registered. I wasn't used to feeling confused and didn't like it. "What do you mean you are from another world? You're like an alien?"

"You could say that. Yes, that seems the easiest explanation."

"Hmm."

"So fair Rosalie, would you please explain why we're the same temperature?"

I went and sat beside him. "You said on your world you're a monster?" I looked at him and he nodded. "Well, on our world, this world, I am a monster too. I am a vampire."

He shook his head the words clearly lost on him. "Vampire is an immortal being that kills humans to drink their blood. But my family and I drink the blood animals to survive."

"I've never seen Misgardian eyes such a color is it from your affliction?"

"Those who drink human blood have red eyes, mine are from the animals."  
"My race has red eyes as well." he said patting my knee. "Where is your family? Were you cast out as well?"

"No, I left. My mate..." I fought to regain composer. "It was too painful to stay. I had to get away."

He placed his hand on mine. "It would seem it was written somewhere in the stars for us to find one another Rose."

His use of my informal name snapped me back to reality and I pulled away. "I'm going to use the phone." I quickly crossed over and dialed the house number.

Bella answered "Rose, what's wrong, are you okay? Where are you? You left so suddenly."

"I'm ok, Bella, I'm calling to let everyone know I'm okay and not to worry. Please, how is Renesmee?"

"She's great; out with Jake right now, she'll be sorry she missed your call."

I felt the air stick in my throat and I heard my adoptive mother's voice "Is that Rose?"

"Yes, Rosalie, please come home. Here is Esme."  
"Rose, where are you? Are you ok?"  
"I'm ok. I miss you guys."  
"When are you coming home?"

"Not just yet." I said trying not to choke on the words.

"Ask her who the cute guy is." I heard my sister's playful voice.

"Tell Alice he is just a passing drifter don't get too excited." I smiled.

"No he isn't, I have seen." she quipped into the phone.

I rolled my eyes "I'll call again soon I promise." and hung up the phone.

When I turned around Loki was dressed. "I need sustenance" he said plainly.

"I'll order room service." I watched the man eat and wondered how he could eat so much and stay so trim while I raked the small comb the hotel provided through my hair. "I can't go into direct sunlight."

"Why?" he asked looking up.

"Well..." I said and walked to the curtains peeked out to check if the coast was clear and pulled them open revealing my diamond glittering skin.

Astonished he stood and walked over to me "You are truly a treasure worthy of Odin's Vault." he brushed the back of his hand against my cheek.  
I caught his hand and held it against my face. "I'll take that as a compliment." I said dazzled as the sun reflected off my skin and the light danced onto his face.  
"The highest." He smiled, looking deeply into my eyes.

I didn't need to be Alice to know what was about to happen so I quickly dropped his hand and walked to the other bed and plopped down. "We need to come up with a plan for you."

"What would you suggest?" he said trying to hide his disappointment.  
"Well, what are you good at?" I asked combing my fingers through my hair.

"Domination, mischief, lies, trickery."

"A political career would be good then. Well maybe it was fate I found you. I might just send you to Forks. Jasper and Alice really are the best at this sort of thing." I looked out the window there were still a few hours of daylight left. I sighed and Loki seemed to notice.

"I am still quite tired. I'm not used to this mortal shape." I smiled and nodded. He lay down and patted the space beside him. I closed the drapes and found my way into his arms.


	4. Kiss From A Rose

**Dear readers, Thank you for continuing to read our story. I am having terrible writers block right now. I know which direction I want the story to go its just making the characters get there. My goal is 2 chapters a week and I have a few chapters already written I just like to proof read and edit as best I can before I release them. Hopefully by the time I get the next few chapters up I will have overcome this block. Thank you for your support and patience. **

**To my first reviewer ever Nelapsi thank you for your comment! I am sorry to tell you that we will be seeing a lot of the Twilight verse. Down the road (should my characters comply) Thor/Avengers verse will play a bigger part. **

I lay there until he stretched out and hugged me tight. "It's night." I said slipping away.

"So it is." his stomach growled.

"You can't possibly be hungry?" I laughed.

"I am." he said resentfully.

I grabbed my clothes and changed in the bathroom. "You move very fast." I nodded and motioned for him to follow me out the door.

We were seated at the Mexican restaurant I found and after looking at the menu I ordered. Loki looked at the waiter and said "Yes, that sounds very good." "Muy buen Senor." the server replied in Spanish.

I told him server doesn't speak English.

"Nor do I." he smiled smugly. "I speak all-speak. When I spoke to him he heard his native tongue as do you."

"Weird" I smiled. Afterwards I took him to a bar and ordered a couple drinks.

"The Misgardian mead is weak." he shouted to me over the music.  
"Misgard?"

"It is our word for your planet."

"Well let's see those Asgardian dance moves then." I said pulling him to the dance floor. I was not disappointed Loki managed to match me and the beat well. After a couple hours of drinking and dancing I could see he was getting tired and I took him outside for some fresh air. To my surprise I realized I was laughing and he was too. I hadn't thought I'd ever be able to even smile again. He then pulled me close. I knew what was happening I just didn't care to stop it. His lips met mine and it was like the world vanished. It was me and him, his lips and tongue were soft and smooth as silk and his mouth danced with mine for what seemed like forever but not long enough. Guilty suddenly I buried my head in his chest.  
"I'm sorry was that bad?" he said into my hair.

"No," I said and met his ocean colored eyes. "It was very good." I leaned in to kiss him again. But his hand caught my face.

"What is it?" he asked tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's..." I struggled to find the right words. "I haven't ever been like this with anyone besides my mate. And it was so recently since..." I choked "let's not ruin the moment".

He raised my chin to look up at him. "I haven't ever "been like this" with anyone before."

"Yeah right your majesty. I'm sure you had a harem." I scoffed suddenly jealous of the imaginary women.  
"It's true. My brother and I" he made a face "we were too busy playing war to be bothered with maidens. Not that they didn't try with Thor. But he was always the _desired_ one." he suddenly clenched his teeth. "I didn't realize until after I found out what I was. Why only my mother, Odin and Thor didn't shrink away from my touch."

"I know how that feels" I said sympathetically "It must have been awful for you not understanding."

"Well." he sneered and walked away from me. He folded his arms and looked out into the night.

"Loki."

"What?" he replied flatly. I went to him and leaned my head against his arm.

I sighed "I'm sorry you are hurting."

"What do you know of pain Misgardian creature? You have no idea what I've suffered."

"And you have no idea of what I have been through either." I pushed him offended and stepped away. Thinking better of it I turned around and told him everything told from my birth, human life, engagement, attack, transformation and up until recent events because when I opened my mouth to speak about them I found myself on the floor wrecked with sobs. Suddenly his arms were around me.  
"I'm sorry Rose." he held me until my body stopped shaking.

Back in the hotel bed I found myself in his arms again. "Tomorrow I'll get you a plane ticket to Forks. My brother and sister will help you adjust to this world." He nodded. "I just can't, I'm sorry it's too soon."

"I understand" he said.


End file.
